1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a system and method for detecting a fire, and, more particularly, to a method and system for detecting a fire, in which a fire detection device equipped with a Laser Ranger Finder (LRF) captures an image required to detect a fire and analyzes the shape pattern of the image, and allows accurate and prompt determination as to whether a fire has broken out or not and where, thus providing a suitable warning.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting a fire.
Generally, fires are disasters causing damage that is too large for human beings to even estimate the extent thereof because they not only injure human lives and burn buildings and articles, but also, in the case of forest fires, destroy trees and forests which have grown over a period ranging from several tens of years to several hundreds of years or several thousands of years.
Therefore, the best method is to prevent such a fire from breaking out, but it is also considerably important to promptly detect a fire which cannot be prevented and to immediately and promptly extinguish the fire using an optimal method.
Therefore, fire detection systems have recently been developed, and such conventional fire detection systems may perform fire monitoring using thermal sensors, smoke sensors, images, etc. due to the limitations of fire monitoring performed with the naked eyes.
The methods using thermal sensors or smoke sensors may be effectively used in a limited area such as in an indoor environment, but there is large difficulty in using the above methods when the area to be monitored is an outdoor environment as is the case concerning forest fires.
Furthermore, in the case of fire monitoring using images, it is difficult to detect an accurate location and angle at which a fire has broken out.